


Old Times

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [16]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, it wasn't such a bad era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Times

Looking back, it wasn't such a bad era. The decade would encompass the feminism and Gay Rights movements, oversee the energy crisis, computers becoming more mainstream. Rock and punk rock would also get starts in that decade.

It would also be the decade in which the Munich Olympics were overshadowed by the kidnapping and death of eleven Israeli athletes. Eleven years later, Molly McGrath would drown in the Mediterranean Sea, her death followed by that of her husband, Jim McGrath, who would die while on a mission two years later.

Marco Nathanson disappeared not long after Jim's death, and Josh, son of Jim and Molly, would become an orphan, soon to be adopted by Jim's best friend, Jefferson Smith.

However, that was all before them: Jim and Jeff would graduate college and scour places for work, finding themselves employed by a new sports company calling itself N-Tek, under the eyes of Nathanson.

Molly would finish a degree in journalism towards the latter half of the decade, getting a job with a local paper and meeting Jim by chance when sent to interview a few people who worked at N-Tek.

Jim and Molly would quickly form a relationship and get married at the end of the decade. Jim would stay at his position as an agent/operative while Jeff climbed the ranks in N-Tek, becoming lead agent before being groomed to be the next mission co-ordinator, putting him as Jim's boss.

Yet, as Jim celebrated his seventeenth birthday on the first day of the summer holidays at the beginning of the 1970s, none had any idea what would become of their lives in the next decade.


End file.
